Play the Game
by Channyallthewaybaby
Summary: "To win the game of love, you need to learn how to play the game." When ladies man Chad Dylan Cooper strikes out with Sonny Monroe while using his own tricks. Now he needs to learn how to win the game of love, w/out playing the game.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 1**

I walked into the Shady Hills retirement home, oh my gosh she's gonna kill me. I tilt my head to the side placing my hand over my face as her back is turned and try to swiftly walk past her. I was so close when..

"Chad." she said not even turning around. Shoot!

"Yes, Tawni?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Your late. I can't believe you even remember how to find this place. He's been expecting you." What! She told him I was coming?

"Ugh.. where is he and why'd you tell him I was visiting?" She sighed, also looking annoyed.

"He's in the game room and you two haven't talked for 3 years, i wasn't just gonna let you show up here and surprise him. " she said as she rolled her eyes. I started towards the door when she stopped me. Man, what does she want now! "By the way, I heard your going to be dragging my boyfriend out again tonight. "

"Yeah, we were going to hang out at my house and watch.. some sports. Thats on the list of approved activities we can do isn't it?" I asked trying to shake her off. We weren't really going to hang out at my house, I mean who does that on the weekends? We were going to the Under 21 club.

"Don't even try to play me like you play your little tramps. Okay! Devon already caved about your plans for tonight." Dude! Seriously? I'm gonna kill Devon. Okay, forget it. Just act like you don't know what she's talking about.

"Pfft.. I don't know what your talking about." Thats the best I can come up with? Really?

"Really, I'm sure your gonna find quality ladies at that one club, whats it called again? Umm..Under 21?"she asked knowingly. Yup, she knows.

I sighed, "Yup, but were going to a nicer club this time."

"Why? So you can find nicer tramps?" she asked. Why is she so nosy?

"Whatever." I said raising my hands up in defence, backing out of the room slowly. She turned around and yelled.

"He's got a girlfriend, Chad! Stop dragging him to these things!" Those were the last words I heard from her before exiting the room. I walked into the game room. There were old geezers everywhere. Playing games like checkers, scrable and pool. Suddenly, a girl in the same green collared uniform Tawni was in walked up to me.

"Oh my gosh, Chad! I've been looking for you everywhere. Your grandfather had a mild stroke about an hour ago." She practically yelled in my face. What!

"What!" I then spot my grandfather sitting in a chair, his head tilted back. He wasn't moving. I quickly ran over there and grabbed his shoulders. "Grandpa, grandpa can you hear me? Are you alright?" I asked frantically. He still wasn't moving. I sighed, "Grandpa, oh god I can't believe this. I'm so sorry grandpa. You were like a father to me, I love you so much." He then mumble something I couldn't understand. It sounded like he was mumbling my name. "Yeah, grandpa its Chad. Its me." He then stretched his hand out for me to take. I grabbed a hold of it and gripped it tightly. He mumbled something that sounded like 'I got you'. "I got you. Yeah grandpa. Of course you got me. I'm right here."

"I got you!" He suddenly yelled, sitting up. I jumped back . He got me? Oh my gosh, he was faking it! I let go of his hand as he started laughing.

"I can't believe you did that!" I whisper yelled. He was still laughing.

"I can't believe you fell for that." He laughed again. "You'd think that they'd leave me sitting here after I got a stroke?" Wow, i'm such an idiot. I can't believe I fell for that.

"You know what this was a bad idea." I said while getting up to leave. He then put his hand on my shoulders and pushed me back down onto my chair.

"No don't go. It was a bad joke, I'm sorry. But it was nice to hear the old Chad say all those nice things." Old Chad? What is he talking about?

"There's no old Chad. Its just me." I said. What does he think the new Chad is like?

"Well, how have you been?" He asked.

"Fine, you?"

"Eh, the others here are depressing." he said, gesturing to all the other old people in the room. "I hope i'm not like that when i'm their age."

"Grandpa, your 84. You are their age."

"No, their in their 90's. Anyways, do you still have that crappy job? Selling cars with your dad." he asked. I nodded as I messed around with the chess board infront of me.

"Do you know what today is?" I asked him.

"She was my wife Chad, of course I know what today is." He said smiling.

"It's been two years grandpa. Tawni tells me that you don't talk to anyone, you sit around, sad all day. You can't go on like this." I told him.

"I'm lost without her. I can't take it anymore." He explained

"Enough Grandpa. This has gone on long enough. It's time that you've started socializing with women."

"Oh, i'm too old." he said still smiling.

"Grandma, told me you promised her."

"I did and i never broke a promise to that sweet woman. And i tried. But i just couldn't."

"Well, i promised her something too. That I would help you keep your promise to her if you couldn't. So, i'm gonna help you."

"Your gonna help me?" he chuckled, "Who's gonna help you?"

"Actually Grandpa, you might find this hard to believe, but over the past few years, i have become quite the chick magnet." I said cockily, as i popped my imaginary collar.

"Yeah, that is hard for me to believe."

"What are you doing tonight?" i asked him.

"Why?" He asked as he looked up at me curiously.

"Because like it or not, were going out."

"We are?"

"Yup." I leaned a little, "Listen Grandpa, if you want to win the game with women, you first have to learn how to play the game. I'm gonna teach you every trick I've got."

"Okay, fine... So where are we going?" he asked.

"Well, if you want to meet women. You have to go where the women meet." I smirked.

_At the club..._

Devon and I were both standing at the counter waiting for our drinks.

"So, I saw your girlfriend at the retirement home today." I told him.

"Yeah, you went with the going to your house story, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, and then no."

"Dude! You know how she hates when I go with you to look for girls. Why'd you tell her?"

"She told me you caved already!" Then realization hit me. She lied to me.

"What? You idiot. I didn't cave. You caved. Dude, she totally played you." Devon yelled at me.

The guy then came back with our drinks, we made our way back to our table where my grandpa was sitting.

"Are you ready to get to work grandpa?" I asked.

"Yes sir, ready and waitin."

"Okay step 1-" Granpa then took out a notepad and pen.

"Step 1: Reconosince, First you need to identify your target. I usually go for a nice looking, intelligent girl. That I think could keep up with me in an intellectual game."

"Dude, what about her?" Devon asked as he pointed to a girl sitting at a table with a bunch of her friends.

"Ehh.. she's okay, but not the type of girl i'm looking for. Ultimately I give up on the nice girl and go for the hot chick." I then turned my head around, looking for a new target. I saw a hot blonde girl, leaning up against the counter alone. Perfect. I turned my attention back to my grandpa. "Okay, now step 2: The approach. You have to meet her, or more accurately, you have her meet you." I got up from my seat and made my way over to a table closest to her, but not before almost finishing my drink. You have got to make sure, she thinks she found you. If she knows your persuing her, Its all over. Devon then made is way behind her, acting casual. Then, he bumped into her causing her drink to spill all over the back of my shirt.

"Excuse me." Devon said as he walked away. Knowing his part of the step is complete.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. That jerk face! Here, um. Let me buy you a drink." she said as she led me over to the counter. After she bought the drink, we took a seat at the table I was just at. Step 3: You have got to get her interested in you. Easy, you just have to show her how smart you are. I told her that salt takes out stains from clothes.

"You know, I never understood why salt takes out stains." She said as she finished dabbing my shirt.

"Well, salt is actually sodium choride. And the water from the stain, sublimates the molecules ionic bonds, which releases energy and cleans the stain." Sometimes you've got to make stuff up. But if you say it with confedence, safe to assume their not gonna look it up, to see if your right. I got Devon to give the bar tender 2 gift certificates to give to me to get ready for the next step. Step 4: The follow through. Just in case things don't go well that night, always have some reason to see her again.

"Chad, I almost forgot. You won the charity raffle from last month. Congrats." The bartender said as he handed me a white envelope. I opened it and saw the gift certificates. I smirked.

"Dinner for two at 'Charlie Chars'. My mom loves that restaraunt. She'll be so excited. "

"Oh that's so sweet." She said as I chuckled.

"Oh no. It expires this Sunday, and she's out of town this weekend. That sucks." I faked disapointment. I then pretended that I just got an idea. "Hey, you know what? She can't use them. There's no point in letting them go to waist. Would you like to go?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Sure, I'd love to." I then handed the envelope to her.

"Here you go. Take someone who appreciates good food." You might be thinking , what am I doing? Just wait for it. 5, 4, 3...

"Hey, they're your certificates. Why don't you go with me?" And the most important step. Step 5: The Groucho Effect. Groucho Marx once said, 'I wouldn't belong to any club, that would have me as a member.'

"Well, it was really nice meeting you. And I'm really looking forward to dinner." I said as I was about to stand up.

"Wait, your leaving so soon?" Don't show interest in a girl too soon. If she gets into the club to easily, she thinks she can do better.

"You know, I promised my girlfriend that I would try and stop by tonight."

"Your girlfriend?" she asked. But if you make her work to get into the club, she thinks she's lucky to get you. "Why don't you just stay, for one more glass of wine." She suggested.

"You know, I'd love to, but I really shouldn't." It's extremely difficult. And a bit of a gamble. But, if you have patients. And play the game right, it pays off.

"Come on. One more glass isn't gonna kill you is it?" She said as she filled up my glass. If she fills your wine glass, slightly more than hers it means she wants to take advantage of you. That's when you know you've won. Game over.

**(A.N: First chapter. Sorry for those waiting for another chapter for my other story 'Another Sonnyella Story'. But, I was really excited to start this story. So anyways I hope you liked it, and please review! I'll update as soon as I have at least 15 reviews. Thanks for reading! :D)**


End file.
